1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of word processing. More specifically, the present invention is related to a computer-based word processing program used to aid in the correction of typographical and formatting errors.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Computer-based word processing programs, such as spell check and online thesauruses, are widely used to assist in the correction of incorrectly inputted data When implemented, these programs also offer solutions to replace found errors, or allow the user to add new words to the program's memory.
The use of audible signals or alarms is also implemented in several of these programs. As a user types words or similar data, the program refers back to the dictionary as stored in the memory to assure proper spelling. Should the program not find a word similar in spelling, an alarm will be activated to alert the user of the error. The user can then take the necessary steps to correct the misspelling. Examples of prior art systems using this technology or variations thereof are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,768 discusses the use of a spelling verification system on a typewriter with an alarm that alerts the operator of inputted words that do not match any of those stored in the dictionary's memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,181 describes an electronic typewriter having a memory containing a spell-checking dictionary and a multi-character display. If the user enters characters not recognized by the memory, the user is alerted by an audible alarm and given on the display a successive amount of words that appear to be similar in spelling for use or for addition into the dictionary's memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,472 provides a spelling check module to be used in conjunction with a typewriter or personal computer that alerts the user by way of an audible beep of a misspelled word. The spelling check module is connected to the keyboard and data processor to receive the correct input. The module also includes a personal dictionary to which words can be added by the user for customization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,521 discusses an electronic typewriter or word processor with a spelling check function and proper noun recognition, and an alarm means used for issuing an alarm when an input word is determined to be incorrectly spelled or not a proper noun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,566 describes a typing device with a spelling check function that retrieves relational word data in a dictionary memory and displays a detection of any misspelled words while in the print mode. When a word is found that does not match any of those located in the memory, an alarm is sound to alert the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,314 presents a thesaurus feature for electronic typewriters in which words are identified in the dictionary feature in the typewriter memory, and the data base is scanned to display found synonyms and misspellings. If a possible error is found, an alarm alerts the user of a misspelled word.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,148 provides an electronic typewriter with a word processing system that checks the spelling of each word with the stored memory and alerts the operator of a misspelling by activating an audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,610 discusses the use of an electronic dictionary on a typewriter or personal computer that is fully customizable to a specific application. If an error is found when comparing the input to the dictionary memory in the spelling check module, an audible indication of two beeps is activated to alert the operator that a word is misspelled.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention. Previous computer-based word processing programs appear limited to single occurrence checking of spelling. Although spelling and thesaurus checking are important, formatting rules are also vital in the inputting process Forms, templates and documents such as those for billing can easily be entered incorrectly, even though the user's information never changes. Simple formatting mistakes, such as incorrect e-mail or World Wide Web addresses or errors made when writing programs can also be hard to find (such as leaving a simple parenthesis out). What is needed is a system that intelligently detects and selectively notifies the user of formatting errors existing over one or more entries.